


Happy Father's Day

by bbypndprncss



Category: Markiplier - YouTube, Video Blogging RPF, Youtubers, youtube - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Father's Day, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:14:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24835189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbypndprncss/pseuds/bbypndprncss
Summary: Hello again! I make a lot more of these on my Wattpad account, so feel free to read more there. I'll be posting more here too.Username: bbypndprncss
Relationships: Reader x Markiplier
Kudos: 5





	Happy Father's Day

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! I make a lot more of these on my Wattpad account, so feel free to read more there. I'll be posting more here too. 
> 
> Username: bbypndprncss

You looked at your cute, sleeping husband, Mark. You traced his face with your fingers gently, trying not to wake him up. You traced his eyes first,

[Flashback] You were college student, placing a book in your locker. As you took a look at yourself in the mirror, you closed the locker, revealing a guy around your age, loooing at you with his dark brown eyes

It startled you for a bit that caused you to jump a little "oh no, sorry. I didnt mean to scared you" he said, worried that you'll be terrified of him

You sighed in relief "what is it?" Mark looked at his hands, then looked at you with his dark brown eyes, even if its dark, it sparkles like a star. "Can you teach me Math?"

You can't help but smile at him "well sure, I don't wanna be rude"

\-----------

You smiled at the memory you just remembered. You then trace the bridge of his nose. Remembering how fast he could sense his surroundings

[Another flashback]

You were cooking some roasted chicken for dinner, humming the tone of one of your favorite songs. As for mark, he was in his recording room, but he went out because he could smell something that increases his appetite. "What is that smell"

Mark paused his game and started following the scent. He then wondered what it was. "Hmmm, i do know it's the smell of something being roasted."

Mark slowly identified the smell, he went down the stairs, "it might be roasted chicken"

He eventually made his way to the kitchen, where you are cooking what he just guessed. Mark smiled and hid behind the wall that separates the dining room and kitchen. You continued humming until you took the chicken out of the oven, and started preparing drinks. 

Mark slowly crept behind you and he didn't noticed that you were holding a bottle of wine. "WHERES THE BLAAACKSMITH"

You yelped and dropped the bottle, causing it to break into pieces. You looked at mark and gave him a glare, "Mark what the hell?!"

Mark gave you a cheeky grin and hugged you "Iiiimmmmm soooorryyyyyy" he apologized in a cute manner. You soften your gaze for a bit but still irritated.

"You'll be cleaning that mr. blacksmith" Mark smiled and agreed 

"As long as I'm having that chicken!"

\----------------

You laughed quietly, that caused Mark to turn his back on you, still sleeping. You pouted and hear a sudden cry. You got up and rushed to the baby room. 

Yes, you and Mark have a 5 month old baby. His cry gotten louder so you carried him on your arms and started humming a lullaby. While doing that, you didn't notice that Mark is up, preparing its warm bottle. As the kid slowly stopped crying, you were about to make a bottle for him but to your surprise, Mark already prepared it. 

"Don't get startled, you might drop him." Mark whispered jokingly in his sleepy bed voice. You smiled and Mark gavr to the bottle.

"What time is it baby" mark asked. 

"It's 4 am dear." You replied. 

The kid is done with his bottle, so he went back to sleep in no time and the two of you head to your room. Remembering what today was, you smiled and pinned Mark to the bed.

Mark got a slightly shocked expression written all over his face, but also with curiosity, "what are you doing baby?"

You smiled and kissed your husband. Slowly letting go, you cupped his face and whispered to his ear

"Happy Father's Day dear"


End file.
